


Singing into the night

by TheSilverFrames



Series: Reformed Daniel AU [10]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, Duet, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, reformed Daniel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: Daniel loves to sing, so does David, it's only natural that they would one day sing a duet together.





	Singing into the night

It was late at night when Daniel left the counselor’s cabin, fiddle case gripped tightly in hand. The stars shined brightly against the dark sky. For once, he wasn’t nervous about being outside. All the campers had long since gone to their tents to get some sleep. This gave Daniel some time to not only be by himself but to also play his fiddle. Don’t misunderstand, Daniel wasn’t shy about playing music or singing, far from it, he would gladly pull out his fiddle and play for anyone that asked. But ever since he had been brought back to Camp Campbell, he had been afraid of playing it. Mostly because he felt the children wouldn’t like him playing it. He felt like he would annoy them, or well, annoy them more then he felt he already did. He didn’t want to be a bother, so for the past few days, Daniel had been sneaking out to the dock to play his fiddle and sing without the campers hearing. Daniel reached the dock within a few minutes, sitting carefully on the edge. He opened his case, gently pulling out the fiddle tucked safely inside and adjusting it so it was sitting comfortably on his shoulder.   
  
He placed the bow to the strings and hummed in thought. What should he play? Something old or more modern? Something upbeat or more melancholy? Should he try something classical? So many options… A few specific ones popped into his head. “Hm, should I play Embers, Silhouette or Vanilla Twilight?” He muttered. All three of them were beautiful songs. Owl City was one of Daniel’s favorite music artists, his music was so beautiful and metaphoric. Daniel had learned to play many of his songs on his fiddle and while it didn’t sound as nice when he played it, he still loved it. Another hum left him as he began to move the bow slowly, he made his choice.  _ “There were days when each hour was a war I fought to survive,”  _ Daniel had gone through many bad days over the course of his life, ranging from annoying to depressing. Some days he felt like he would die, like the events of that day would pierce his heart and take his last breath away, he would have to fight his emotions to stay positive. He hated those days.  _ “There were nights full of nightmares and I dreaded closing my eyes.” _   
  
Daniel’s nightmares would come and go, making him scared to go to bed at night. If it wasn’t for David’s persistence, the blonde would probably stop sleeping altogether. He knew that he shouldn’t be scared of the nightmares, that they were not real and that they couldn’t physically hurt him, but they got to him emotionally. They things that he dreamed about would go after his emotions, toying with him, making him cry, making him think that they could one day come true. That’s what he was scared of.  _ “There were skies that burst open with a downpour to drown me alive,”  _ Sometimes, it felt like it was a constant rainy day. The ones where you want nothing more than to curl up and feel sad. Daniel had those days a lot.  _ “But the world took a spark like a match in the dark, and the fire brought me to life.” _ But then, he would remember where he was now, how far he’d come from the murdering cultist with the unsettling smile. People were slowly starting to trust him, to like him. The world gave him a second chance. He was becoming happy again, he was feeling truly alive again.   
  
_ "So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high, 'cause there's no other way we can stay alive!” _ He just needed to overcome his flaws and faults. If he continued to fight like this, one day he would be truly him again, he would be a person again. He would climb up from the sadness and be happy once more! He couldn’t be sad forever, he wouldn’t survive that way.  _ “And you'll find there'll be mornings when the ashes and embers are cold,” _ There would be bad days, days where everything would go against him and he just wouldn’t want to deal with it.  _ “But you'll fight with a passion, and you'll never stop 'cause you know, yeah you know, it gets better.”  _ But he would fight through it. Yes, it would be hard and he would get angry or cry, but it would be worth it, it always was. The days would get better. _ “And your story is yet to be told.” _ No one wants their story to be filled with only sadness and heartache. That isn’t right, you need happiness, even if you deny yourself to feel it. _ “Every push, every shove, every war, every love, yeah, the coals are beginning to glow!” _ _   
_   
With every hardship one faces, they grow and evolve until the day you become new and happy.  _ “'Cause we're burning bright as we all unite,”  _ Without the others in your life, you can’t be happy. Daniel knew that well.  _ “And when it's all said and done, we'll shine like the sun, so don't let the fire die.” _ Never give up, ever. Days may be bad, but things will get better eventually.  _ “And we'll watch the sky, as it fills with light,”  _ And when the time comes, you can sit back and watch as the world becomes better.  _ “and though the embers are new, whatever you do, just don't let the fire die.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “And though the embers are new, whatever you do, just don't let the fire die, don't let the fire die.” _   
  
Daniel ended the song with a soft smile on his face, feeling calm. Singing calmed his nerves. Daniel’s head snapped up when he heard the sound of clapping coming from behind him. David was clapping behind him. “David! I-I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” David shook his head, approaching him and sitting beside him. “Nope! I was already awake, I have trouble sleeping too sometimes.” He admitted. Daniel noticed that David had his guitar strapped to his back. “Did you come out here to play music too?” The brunette nodded, shifting his guitar so that it was sitting on his legs. “Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner! You’re not the only one that likes to play music at night. Although I will admit, you have a beautiful singing voice.” Daniel’s pale face blushed a dull scarlet. “I could say the same about you, David.” The man in question laughed, smiling over at his blonde partner. “That song you were playing sounded familiar, was it an Owl City song?” Daniel nodded. “Yeah, Owl City is one of my favorite music artists. His songs are beautifully made and have such sweet meanings behind them.”   
  
He paused, looking off into the sky and smiling softly. “I actually see a lot of myself in his music.” David hummed, strumming his guitar. “Do any of his songs remind you of us?” The blonde frowned, shooting his boyfriend a confused look. “You like our relationship?” David nodded, still strumming away at his guitar. Daniel blushed again, looking embarrassed. “I can think of a couple…” David smiled, raising an eyebrow. “And which ones would those be?” He asked. “If my heart was a house, Hey Anna, I’m coming after you… I can’t live without you.” David smiled lovingly at that last one. “I can see how all those songs fit us well, especially that first one. I’ve actually heard that song a lot, it’s really sweet.” Daniel nodded in agreement, smiling and continuing to watch the stars in the dark sky. It was slightly windy tonight, not cold, but quite calming. “Hey, I have an idea! We should play a duet!” Daniel blinked, tilting his head in confusion. He was not expecting that. “Uh, sure? What did you have in mind?”   
  
“How about we play If my heart was a house? You already said it reminds you of us and it’s such a pretty song! It’d be a perfect song to sing together!” The brunette exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the idea of the two of them singing together! It would be amazing, the two of them harmonizing together, singing into the night without a care in the world. Daniel’s heart fluttered and he found himself smiling again. David was such a sweet soul. “Sure,” He shifted his fiddle so that it was back on his shoulder and placed his bow to the strings again. “You know how to play it, right?” He asked, just to be sure. When David nodded his head in response, Daniel began to drag the bow slowly across the strings. “I’ll start us off then.” David followed suit, strumming his guitar softly.  _ “You're the sky that I fell through, and I remember the view whenever I'm holding you.”  _ Daniel’s voice was low and even, making David grin at the beauty of it. He didn’t get to hear it often, but when he did, he cherished it.  _ “The sun hung from a string, looking down on the world as it warmed over everything.” _   
  
_ “Chills run down my spine as our fingers intwine and your sighs harmonize with mine. Unmistakably I can still feel your heart, beat fast when you dance with me.” _ David strummed a bit slower as they approached his part.  _ “We got older and I should have known,”  _ Daniel sang, his face looking a little melancholy.  _ “Do you feel alive?”  _ David’s voice was soft and sweet. Like honey. Daniel almost choked at how much this sounded like their relationship.  _ “That I'd feel colder when I walk alone.” _ Daniel’s singing voice always made David smile, he sounded so pretty, like a gentle breeze.  _ “Oh, but you'll survive.”  _ Daniel smiled over at David as the sang the next part.  _ “So I may as well ditch my dismay.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Bombs away... Bombs away…” _   
  
The two sang in sync, their soft melody’s ringing in the breezy air.  _ “Circle me and the needle moves gracefully, back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North.”  _ Daniel sang, his voice rising in tone, obviously happy despite the natural look on his face.  _ “Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall, wherever you go if my heart was a house you'd be home~” _ David glanced at Daniel as he sang his part, love very prominent on his face.  _ “It makes me smile because you said it best, I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west.” _ The blonde’s voice dipped low again, his heart filling with the love David was giving off.  _ “Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you, cause your favorite shade is navy blue~” _ David once again looked over at Daniel, winking at him and making him blush.  _ “I walk slowly when I'm on my own.” _ Daniel looked sad again, keeping his voice quiet and even.  _ “Do you feel alive?” _ David looked into the blonde’s blue eyes, kindness, and concern clear in his gaze.  _ “Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone.” _ Daniel looked away, his eyes downcast.  _ “Oh, but you'll survive.” _ The brunette let his voice dip low as well, becoming softer and sweeter. Daniel scooted closer to David, resting his head on his shoulder.  __ “So I may as well ditch my dismay.”

_ “Bombs away... Bombs away…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Circle me and the needle moves gracefully, back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North.” _ The blonde gazed up at his boyfriend contently, bright blue eyes glowing slightly from the light of the moon.  _ “Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall, wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home~” _ David gazed back, his own eyes sparkling with happiness and unending love.  __ “If my heart was a house, you'd be home...” The two sang the last line in perfect sync, playing their instruments with smiles on their faces. Seconds went by, then minutes, until they had been sitting under the starry sky for almost a half hour. They had long since put their instruments away and just sat together. “That was wonderful…” Daniel spoke, making David smile. “It was, you have an amazing voice.” Daniel chuckled. “As do you, my dear.” Another minute passed. Daniel thought for a second, he wanted to say something, but he was worried if it was too soon. He huffed, better try it at least. “David?” The man in question hummed, looking down at his partner. “Hm?” Daniel bit his lip, playing with his hands. “I… I love you.” David blinked, then he smiled, taking Daniel’s hand into his and wrapping his free arm around him. “I love you too, Daniel.” The blonde almost wanted to cry when he heard those words, his heart felt so overjoyed. The two sat under the stars for an hour more, cuddling together beneath the moonlight.


End file.
